I Love That I Hate You
by Little Dinosaur
Summary: Hermione is excited when she finds out that she is the new Head Girl. She gets her own common room, dorm, and it's all en suite! Things just couldn't get better! But they could get worse.


**I Love That I Hate You.**

**Chapter One - The Letters**

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
**Hey guys! Dino here, so first chapter, as promised! I'm not sure how bad I did. I'd love feedback if possible, and I don't mind constructive criticism but no hate or flaming/trolling please. Let's all be friends 3  
If you didn't like it then give me some points on how to improve, and if you hated it? Don't be mean about it, just don't read it if you hate it so much. ;)  
This is going to be a slow developing story, and I'm sure that there will be A LOT of chapters. I think it spoils the story if you rush things.  
To all the smart ones of you, you may have looked and saw that this is a Dramione fic in fact. I'm approving that, and yes it is Draco and Hermione and yes there MAY be some Dramione love, but I'm not too sure about that yet. Just know that they ARE the two main characters.  
Just so you're also warned there will be character death in this fic... Sorry :( it won't happen just yet, but it will right at the end. I'm a sucker for sad endings. Well that's it for now, hope you enjoy, I tried.  
:;: Worry**

* * *

Hermione sighed deeply as she sat at the edge of her bed. She was stressed and tired, it truly had been a long, _long_, day. Six years ago she was sat in this exact spot on her bed reading the letter she had received from a mysterious school she had never heard about.

**_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.__( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme__Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_ Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress._**

Six years... Was it really that long ago? She could still clearly remember how excited she was reading the letter, the list of books, school dates. Her parents were so supportive. After talking to Dumbledore they were so happy for their little girl. They were sure she would be the smartest witch there ever had been. It was more than she could ever ask for, she couldn't ever be grateful enough. Now she was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, waiting for the owl to arrive. Each year on this particular date she received a letter from Hogwarts with everything she needed to know for the school year ahead. Quite embarrassingly Hermione could say that she was rather excited, she just couldn't wait to buy all the new books, quills, parchments, ingredients for potions. How she missed Hogwarts, and of course Harry and Ron.

The Golden Trio had split apart during the Summer after Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Both Ron and Hermione knew that he needed some space for everything. That's why they didn't try to convince Harry otherwise when he decided not to join them for their seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts. True, it wouldn't be the same without Harry, but his two friends knew that he wouldn't be able to walk into the castle pretending like nothing had happened. Like Dumbledore never died, like thousands of people fighting for him didn't die, right there in those grounds he called 'Home'.

Hermione blinked a few times. An object was coming closer and closer to her bedroom window. Zooming at great speeds; Hermione was sure that if she didn't open the window right that second the owl would fly into the window and most probably die. She jumped from her bed instantly, undid the latch and let the bird in. The rather small creature landed with a small thump on her bed. For a minute it looked like it was enjoying itself in between the soft material, but upon remembering it's important mission the owl puffed out its chest and waited for Hermione to pull of the letter (Hermione could have sworn it was a lot heavier) off it's legs. Once she did so the owl cocked its head to the side, and looked at Hermione as if to say goodbye and flew out of the window proudly spreading its great wings. Hermione closed the window, sat back on her bed, and opened the letter.

...

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_Welcome to your seventh and final term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seventh years will be required to take the N.E.W.T. exams at the end of this term, by order of the Ministry of Magic. Term begins 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Headmistress_

_Ah, N.E.W.T's. Something Hermione was looking forward to this year. This would be her last year, and from then on her life as a real witch would finally start. She could get a job in the Ministry of Magic, or in a small cafeteria in Diagon Alley, have a daughter, see her grow up, go to school, then have a son. She just couldn't wait._

_**UNIFORMS  
**Seventh Year Students will require: _

_1. Three sets of work robes (respective to their Hogwarts House)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak, silver fastenings (black)_

_**COURSE BOOKS  
**All Students should have a copy of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7), by Miranda Goshawk_  
_Most Potente Potions, by Humphrey Durer_  
_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, by Ragmar Atheton_  
_A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardy, by Stratford Dixon_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble_  
_Advance Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsensius Jigger_  
_A Guide to Astronomy, by Eliot Homme_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, by Mathilda Cowley_  
_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, by Doris Nettlebed _  
_Achievements in Charming, by Reginald Ranchorn_

_**NON-CORE COURSE BOOKS  
**The following books are required for non-core courses:_

_The Monster Book of Monsters, by Lorcan Habnott (C.O.M.C)_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander (C.O.M.C)_  
_Unfogging The Future, by Cassandra Vablatsky (Divinations) _  
_The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago (Divinations)_  
_Numerology and Grammatica, by Colin Thickey (Arithmancy)_  
_Ancient Runes Made Easy, by Eldred Pippins (Ancient Runes)_  
_Home Life/Social Habits by British Muggles, by Wilhelm Wigworth (Muggle Studies)_  
_Of Wizard and Man, by Albert Fundink (Muggle Studies)_

_**Other Equipment  
**Students Must be equipped with:_

_1 Wand_  
_1 Standard Size 2 Pewter Cauldron_  
_1 Set of Glass or Crystal Phials_  
_1 Telescope_  
_1 Set of Brass Scales_  
_1 Potion Kit_

_Students may also bring an owl, a cat, or toad. _

Hermione turned her head as her pet cat, Alfonso, walked into the room. After loosing her huge ginger cat, Crookshanks, she was reluctant to get another pet, but she moved on and it turned out that Alfonso was as good of a cat as Crookshanks was. He was smart, affectionate, and somehow always knew how to make Hermione smiled as her feline friend jumped onto the bed and cuddled up into a space beside her. Just as Hermione was about to get up and get dressed for bed she noticed another letter inside of the envelope. She carefully pulled out the parchment and read the unfamiliar text.

...

Dear Miss. Granger,

I am proud to announce that you have been chosen as the Head Girl. I congratulate you on this and hope you are proud of yourself too. It is a great achievement I must warn, being Head Girl has a lot of responsibilities. You may also know that being a Head Girl your common room will be now for you and the Head Boy to share. You will receive the complete rules, guidelines lists of jobs, and list of holidays, events and hogsmeade outings upon your arrival at Hogwarts. Once again, well done on this achievement and I will see you at Hogwarts on September 1st.

Yours Sincerely,  
**Minerva McGonagall,**  
**Headmistress.**

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She could just imagine how proud her parents would be once they found out. She would show them the letter first thing tomorrow morning after she woke up. She quickly changed and slid into bed.

-Oh, Alfonso! Things just couldn't get better!-

But they could get worse.

* * *

**Authors Note: So sorry that was a bit short but the story needed an introduction I know it wasn't very interesting but all of the things written in here were necessary for the next chapters. I'm sorry for killing Harry off this story but I wanted to keep the character amount minimal. There isn't going to be most of the characters you would expect in this story and there will be time skips at the beginning, quite large ones but then I'll get to the story in the end. Oh, my, I'm so excited! :D**

**Love you, Dino'xoxo**


End file.
